


Dropout

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: Hope Cultivation Plan AUs [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata stopped coming to school.<br/>But it wasn't because he had become Izuru. In fact, it was actually the opposite-- he had turned down their proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropout

Hinata stopped coming to school.

But it wasn't because he had become Izuru. In fact, it was actually the opposite-- he had turned down their proposal.

There's more to life thant talent.

A dear friend had once told him and he had listened. If he had gone through the project then he would become talent itself. And then what? He'd have talent but that's all he'd ever have. Talent and nothing else. So he refused to sell himself to that fate.

Also, he didn't need talent to have a friend.

However, because he refused to participate, he no longer had any reason to stay at Hope's Peak Academy. His family couldn't afford the outrageous tuition fees and he's just lucky they didn't charge him for the short period of time that he was there. Sure he had to drop out in the middle of the semester but he got out relatively okay.

Besides, those few weeks he stayed there wasn't a complete loss.

"Dammit, I lost again." Hinata cursed as the game over screen mocked him.

"Better try harder then." Nanami challenged him with a smirk.

Even though he couldn't meet her at the fountain anymore, they made a workaround and started meeting elsewhere. He hasn't told her anything about the Hope Cultivation Plan or why he was dropping out in the first place. She understood that he wanted to avoid those questions and he was grateful that she didn't ask them. However, that didn't mean that she wasn't upset. She was totally dejected when she found out that she wasn't going to see him at school anymore.

But Nanami was adamant to keep her Player Two.

So here they were meeting outside after class hours, gaming just as usual, just as always. Just as they're supposed to be.

Except, the conversation was slightly different this time.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Nanami warily asked him out of nowhere. "I promise I won't ask any big ones."

Hinata's not even surprised by this. He's expected her to ask some questions at some point, in fact he expected her to ask earlier than this. So he's already prepared for this conversation. "Sure, go ahead."

"Were you really forced to drop out?" She gently asked as she stared into his eyes, gauging if it was an appropriate question or not.

Ah, how considerate of her to pick a yes or no question, he noted. She really was too kind.

"No, not really." He admitted with a chuckle. "Actually, it's more of I chose to drop out."

"Oh... I see..." Her eyes widened in understanding as if something clicked inside her head. She didn't even ask him why.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Do you regret it?" She carefully asked him as she narrowed her eyes at him in all seriousness.

So naturally, he had to answer her with just as much sincerity.

"Well... I think about it a lot." He confessed with a sigh as he then looked up thoughtfully. "Like what if I decided differently? What would have happened to me then? Where would I be now?"

He used to ask those questions all the time. More so before he decided.

"But then I realize that none of that matters. Asking those questions won't change anything. It won't change the past. And it's not like I really want things to change. What's important is what I'm doing now."

That's right. Rather than look back on what could have been, he wanted to look at what's already happening right in front of him.

"And right now, playing games with you like this just makes me all the more sure." He unconsciously smiled as he said this.

Right now, he's sure that he made the right decision.

Hinata looked at her straight in the eyes with unflinching resolve as he finally answered her question, and maybe it was his question as well but he was certain of his answer. "I don't regret it one bit."

They stayed like that for a while. Just staring at each other, just absorbing the words said, and just reading the words unsaid.

Nanami continued to stare at him in awe. "Wow, Hinata. You said some things a main protagonist would."

The comment caught him way off guard which made him laugh shortly. "It's always about games with you."

She smiled sweetly. "Not always." She then placed her hand on top of his as she sincerely smiled brighter. "I'm glad. I'm honestly relieved that you're okay."

He turned his hand to properly hold hers and his own honest smile broadened. "Me too."

He's okay. He didn't have talent but that's okay.

Hinata stopped coming to school but that didn't stop him from keeping his friends.


End file.
